


Wake Me on Mars

by lisa_jam



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid!Spock - Freeform, Teddy!Jim, Translation from Chinese, kid!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: Everyone had thought that Jim was a toy robot.Only Spock knew that inside Jim's chest there was no motor or microchip, only pure, soft cotton. No little miracle to explain his clumsy walk, his hoarse laugh, or the glowing light in his plastic blue eyes.Of course, Spock knew that there was no such thing as miracle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wake Me on Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030947) by [lisa_jam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam). 



> Inspired by the Movie Teddy but completely ended up in another direction  
> Originally written in Chinese back in 2013. I tried my best to translate...hope it would look Okay;)  
> Any feedbacks are appreciated!

Everyone had thought that Jim was a toy robot.  
   
The kids who hated Spock had threatened to tear his little robot apart, twisting off every screw and smash the microchip board. Only Spock knew his friend was merely a stuffed toy bear. He had a fluffy head which was ridiculously big for his body, thick dark eyebrows, two rounded blue eyes made of plastic. His arms were also short and furry, at the end of which were rounded humps that could roughly be recognized as thumbs. On the back there was an embroidered brown line that spelled his name "Jimmy." Spock knew for a fact that inside Jim’s chest there was no motor, integrated controller or microchip. It was only pure, soft cotton.  
   
Jim appeared at Spock 's house on Christmas Eve. Spock's parents were holding a dinner party at their house in corresponding with the need for celebration of their emotional human relatives and neighborhoods. In Vulcan there was no tradition of giving gifts. But Spock’s mother explained it was a custom here that people would exchange gifts and cards as good wishes, especially for children. Still, Spock couldn’t understand why parents chose not to tell their children the contents of the gift while pretending the gift was sent by a fictional religious figure. After all, their chimney had been dusty due to the lack of use for a long time, and it was difficult to comprehend the fact that some stranger would crawl down the flue of a house at late night.  
   
Regardless of what they thought about the lack of festival decorations in their house and the vegan dinner (Mother tried her best to replace the turkey with a vegetarian cake, although the cake itself could not be considered very successful), some of the guests left gifts under the Christmas tree in the hallway. By the time Spock found the Teddy Bear, it looked like a regular earth plush toy. It could not move - such as trying to do high diving in the bathtub, nor did it speak - especially swearing.  
   
Things however changed at midnight, when Spock was sitting in his room on the second floor, looking outside the window as the snow illuminating the night. He was secretly missing the furry pet I-chiya he had while they were on Vulcan. Suddenly from nowhere in the dark came a voice.

“You want a furry friend? Well, let me see what I can do about that."  
   
Spock thought he saw a humanoid male creature dressed in white floating near the ceiling of his room, seemed to be muttering to himself. Then he clapped his hands as if he thought of something great. “That’s it! Well, I like to give presents. Sometimes I am surprised at my own wonderful idea.”  
   
A series of irreversible events took place in the next thirty seconds: the creature in white snapped his finger; a blue light flashed in the room; Spock instinctively closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, there was no longer traces of that humanoid. And then from Spock's bed the Teddy Bear jumped up by itself and made some stretching sound. Then it stared at Spock with its plastic blue eyes and asked.“You’ve got pointy ears. Are you an elf?"

Spock did not know how to respond. The Teddy Bear lifted its eyebrows. Even though they were just two pieces of cloth stitched on its head, they managed to deliver highly composite expression just as the Vulcan’s. “Well, I guess the elves are not very smart."  
   
His father and mother did not discover Jim's presence until the next day - he was trying to bring a cereal fight with Spock, and was refused by the latter because using food in a game was meaningless waste. Mother thought one of the guest had left the little intelligent robot as a gift. She kept saying that they should not receive such a precious gift. But the toy bear Jimmy, who insisted to be referred as Jim-“Jimmy is for little baby and I’m not a baby anymore! ", was left with a simple blank card entitled Spock’s name. There was no further information to identify the gift sender. Spock thought leaving an anonymous gift was most illogical. Jim himself could not explain how he got here, either. “Who knows, maybe Santa Claus sent me here." He tried to shrug，which due to his weird body proportion was not shown very successful.  
   
Mother thought he was cute. Father found Jim's program setting somehow unusual, for his vocabulary contained a significant amount of terran slang. Spock however, was caught in the dilemma: deep in his heart, he wanted to keep Jim; but for Vulcan children, it was far too illogical to show preferences for plush toys after the age of seven.  
   
And somehow he kept vague about Jim not being a robot, but a toy bear that had been brought to life by an unknown creature (Santa Claus?). For some reasons Spock couldn’t explain, he was not willing to let his parents know Jim’s true identity.  
   
   
With everyone’s acquiescence Jim became a new member of the family.  
   
It turned out that Jim was a very assertive Teddy Bear. That afternoon he had successfully persuaded Spock to play snowball in the cold field of Iowa. He taught Spock to sneak onto the sparrows foraging in the snow. They climbed trees. Jim liked to jump from high places, because he was made of cotton and cloth and totally unafraid of getting broken from falling. Spock taught him to play chess. Although Jim’s short fingers couldn’t hold the chessman well, they soon fell deep in the game.  
   
Mother was very happy. "Spock finally gets a decent playmate!" As if her only concern were whether he had someone to play with. Spock and his father tried not to mention that Jim could barely be considered a peer from any aspect.  
   
   
The first thing Jim begged Spock for was to take him to school. “I'm not those dolls that you come home and comb their hair every day," he said, “If you can go to school why can’t I? I want to study math, I think I’ll like that."  
   
Spock found it totally logical. So he did as told.  
   
They caused massive effect. Jim immediately received the teacher's opposition. “Mr. Spock, toys are not allowed in the classroom!" "Negative, Jim is not for entertainment." After Spock had pointed out her mistakes four times in a row, Miss Tompkins, the math teacher, finally had a mental breakdown and fled out of the classroom. Her hysterical cry could be heard throughout the corridor.  
   
During the lunch break Spock went into the bathroom. He found himself got surrounded by a group of senior students. The school kids on Earth never liked Spock because he was damn clever, and that he could do four-digit multiplication in his head and never get breathless while jogging.  
   
"Little Pointy Ear brought his Teddy Bear to school," they mocked. "How old are you, Vulcan baby?"  
   
Spock reminded himself that he should not react emotionally. These kids weren’t worse than the children on Vulcan. They were not stronger or crueler either. But they kept blocking his way and pushing and shoving him. “Where’s your little toy buddy? Come on, we wanna play with him."  
   
Jim was in his backpack. As the kids were gathering around Spock, Jim slipped out and picked up the rubber hose in the corner that was used for cleaning. At this moment, he turned on the tap and aimed towards the boys. Jim laughed as they were screaming and fleeing in the freezing water stream.  
   
"What are you waiting for Spock? Fight back!" He shouted.  
   
   
Later, his father had to walk into the principal's office to reclaim an almost uninjured Spock among the boys he had beaten. They engaged in a serious conversation on how to proceed Vulcan strength with extreme caution. Jim was soaked with water. Mother hung him out of the window and left him there for a night. Jim respected Mother ever since.  
   
They quickly became “Spock and Jim", like an inseparable trademark. After all the black eyes and crooked noses they got from Spock, no one dared to bully them anymore. They went like a hurricane crossing school and the town of Riverside. Spock became a more difficult type of kid than he once was. But for him getting away from social distress was more like a relief.  
   
Besides there was Jim with him. And Jim was always there.  
   
   
Spring has arrived. Spock grew taller and taller. Jim did not grow, but he became sharper and smarter.  Spock strangely noticed that since the new semester, there had been a lot of girls giggling at him. They talked about him in the back, completely unaware that his Vulcan hearing was fully capable to get their conversation. Jim proudly told him this was pretty normal. He would bow to the girls in that funny pose, knowing that it would make them giggle more.  
   
“Because they think we're cool, man," he said, touching Spock with his short arm. There was also significant advantage about Jim's companion, for Spock never sense any thoughts when they made physical contact, only the feeling of softness and comfort. Jim never tried to hide his emotions away from Spock- they were so straightforward in his voice and actions anyway.

 

 ***

  
Astronomy became their new hobby. Spock bought a set of galaxy projector. When lights were off in the room, it projected a three-dimensional star map on the ceiling. They would spend nights talking about stars and warp physics. They also made three starship models, each given a name- Spoke named two of them "Iphitos" and "Serenity", Jim insisted on naming one "Excalibar". They made the ships fight against hypothetical Klingon armies. Mother thought they were amusing.  
   
Spock kept bring Jim into the classroom. He had already exceeded the school's progress, for him attending school was mainly a relief for Mother's concern. For Jim, school was where you could study different people. Jim liked to comment on girls in the school. Spock rarely cared about humans’ different appearance, but Jim seemed to have a natural power to tell which ones of the girls were "cute", which were "annoying", which were all about new dresses and nails, which were noisy, and which you should try the best to avoid.  
   
The other day at the grammar class a girl stopped Spock and Jim. Her name was Nyota Uhura and she had transferred to Riverside two weeks ago. "Will Vulcans have terran accents?" She asked.  
   
"Vulcan language is not like the terran language. It has unified rules for pronunciation and grammar, so there is no existence of accents." Spock replied in defense.  
   
She shrugged. "But you've been on the earth for so long and certainly affected by the language habit here. Plus there is no precedent for Vulcan children growing up on Earth."  
   
Spock considered for a moment. "Your words are logical." She smiled at him.  
   
Spock soon learned that Nyota’s family were from East Africa. She has sharp cheekbones, slender legs, and raven dark hair. She wanted to be a linguist.  
   
"She's always observing us, you know? She's the kind of girl who thinks she knows everything," Jim said, apparently not thinking much of her. But for the first time Spock felt that she might be a proper subject for interaction.  
   
   
Friendship with Nyota was totally different. She didn’t play mud with Spock or run in the fields, but she would never stare at his pointed ears and or titter. Spock became used to have lunch with Nyota. Jim did not need to eat. He recently spent lunch time trying to sneak into the school server, leaving some messy code and then get out without being noticed. He had developed spectacular skills on using his PADD despite the fact that he had only two fingers. Spock learned plenty differences between Earth and Vulcan culture during lunchtime with Nyota. She made a lot of insightful comments.  
   
The only problem was that Nyota didn’t like Jim.  
   
“He is rude." She had earned more respect from Spock by using “him” to refer Jim. But she thought Jim was just as arrogant and self-righteous as some of the senior boys at school. “If he was programmed to simulate human character, then obviously he’s picked up the least admirable parts.”  
   
Spock replied that Jim was far from what she said. He insisted to himself that Jim’s occasionally swearing shouldn’t be considered as evidence of negative personality. But Nyota asked him in a surprisingly mature tone: “Did you see? He only brings bad effects on you, but you are so proud that you let yourself ignore all of them. You think it’s cool hanging out with him. "  
   
"Vulcans do not have that kind of sentiment, Nyota."  
   
She put down her spoon and looked at him quietly. “Is that so?"  
   
   
It was late afternoon on Friday. Spock was playing 3D chess with Jim in the living room. Mother was busy in the kitchen – she took cooking real food as a hobby. They kept a roughly half and half winning records as always, but today Spock was half-minded while playing. He watched Jim took down his knight. “Tomorrow is the weekend,” Jim suggested, “It 's time to take out the projector! We haven’t played the game for a long time since this semester.”  
   
“I can not play.” Spock remembered Nyota inviting him to go to the town's public archive tomorrow to do some anthropology research. “I'm going to research on a school project."  
   
"Oh, come on, we all know you can get those works done in half an hour, and you like our space war games." Jim laughed and picked up his pawn. "And we agreed this time it’s me being the Captain -"  
   
"No Teddy Bear will be the captain, Jim." Spock blurted out.  
   
Jim looked up. His eyebrows were so shoddily made that they could only appear in two forms: raised and fallen.  
   
"Are you bored?" Jim said.  
   
Spock did not understand the sudden change of this conversation. So he replied with his own eyebrow movement.  
   
But Jim seemed to have read Spock's mind even himself wasn’t clear about. "You think we being together everyday is a game. Once the projector lights are turned off and the window opens, it will be over." He stood up and tried to show as angry and threatening as a Teddy Bear could be. “And I'm just a part of your game. When you get tired of it, you will just get up and walk away, right?”

Jim pushed the chessboard aside so fast that some pieces tumbled over the desk. He punched Spock with his little fist, but even to humans it could merely cause pain. Then he ran out.  
   
Spock did not go after him. He remained in place, carefully placed those pieces back together. An hour later, he heard the thumping sound from the roof.  
   
Spock came to the attic and climbed out of the window. Jim was sitting on the roof, absently throwing tiny stones at the birds on the eave. They are too lazy to even fly away. At this moment the leaning sun was almost blinding Spock's vision, but Jim's plastic eyes were able to look at the sunset straight as usual.  
   
Jim looked lonely. Spock didn’t understand why Jim could show such rich emotions on his small fluffy body. Spock walked toward his side, trying to speak. "My mother will call us for dinner in five minutes."  
   
"I am a Teddy Bear, I do not eat." Jim's voice was muffled.  
   
"But she prefers your presence." Spock didn’t mention his father's uncomfortable expression when Jim described how they had played tricks on that strict biology teacher. Jim nodded slightly.  
   
Spock did not know what to do. So he sat down.  
   
"Are you going to explain what you did?"  
   
"No," Jim said simply. After a while he spoke again, "You know I want to be a captain, right? If only I’m not a fucking Teddy Bear. I want to go with you to the Starfleet Academy, and I want to be on a ship with you and fly into the universe.”  
   
"I know, Jim."  
   
"I don’t know what I was thinking, Spock. Maybe I'm just a little unhappy because you have other friends."  
   
“Nyota will not affect our relationship, Jim." Spock said to himself.  
   
Jim turned to him. He was covered in golden red sunset. "Yeah, we're friends. You are always going to be my friend, right, Spock?" He asked. There was a sign of pleading in his voice. "Say that you are."  
   
"I am." Spock heard himself answering.

***   
   
Jim stepped on Spock's backpack and laid one arm on Spock’s shoulder, letting himself carried through the campus. They went past the boys (all their old rivals) who were dodging from their eye contact, which made Jim even more proud. The last class was PE, and today they would be training on swimming. Born on a desert planet like Vulcan, Spock would rather prefer something else than swimming. Jim hated it- because he would get wet and dirty, and then Mother would try to throw him into the dryer or hang him outdoor. "Think I’ll go to the computer room and have some fun," he said. "See you after school?"  
   
Spock nodded. Today was the "launching day", they were planning to find an open space to test their own self made satellite. Jim said that a good captain should be familiar with all the basic equipment of a starfleet. They had begun the preparation for joining the ‘fleet.  
   
"You're avoiding me," Nyota said bluntly. She had blocked him in front of the locker –which was technically inaccurate because she was half a head shorter than Spock. But Nyota had the power to tame the most reckless and strongest boy from their class.  
   
"No, I did not intend to hide." Spock organized his belongings and put his PADD and other items back into his bag. "Please forgive me for not being able to accompany you after school. Jim and I have other plans."  
   
"Is Jim saying something about me?" She stared at him with her dark eyes. "He's leading you towards the wrong way, Spock. He thinks of himself as Peter Pan and he will trap you in those frenetic fantasies. "  
   
Spock raised his eyebrow. "Jim has no similarities with that fictional literature. I do not understand what you said."  
   
She reached out and tried to grab his arm. Spock instinctively backed away.  
   
Both of them went silent. Nyota looked at her empty hand that was still stretching out. Spock had a heavy feeling the stomach. "Jim is my friend," he said.  
   
"What about when you enter the fourth grade? Or fifth grade? Or even later? When you go to college? At that time you won’t be proud of the companion of a Teddy Bear any more." She asked. Spock knew the answer, but he could not acknowledge its correctness and legitimacy. They both put up their backpacks. "You know you can not stay with Jim forever," Nyota said behind him.  
   
Spock took the lead to the door. For the first time he wanted to keep away from her.  
   
   
They finally found a suitable site for experiment in the abandoned shipyard. Riverside was surrounded by farmland. There was barely any high ground, so the boys ended up picking an old tower in the shipyard. Spock was responsible for installation-setting up the level, adjusting the antenna angle. Jim was in charge of checking the readings, while talking all the way. After all practical works were not for Teddy Bear’s hands. "Now calibrate the frequency- in a few minutes we can take today's evening news broadcast off the air."  
   
"This is a science experiment, Jim, not sabotage."  
   
Jim smirked. "Don’t pretend that you are not excited yourself-"  
   
Then he was caught by the neck and lifted raised up. Stunned, Spock tried to recapture Jim, but he grabbed by another person from behind. Spock’s eyes went widen as the two strangers climbed up the narrow platform of the tower. It was two Romulans, dressed in tattered black jackets, dark tattoos on their forehead.  
   
Jim immediately made a wise decision: he lose himself, motionless like a real stuffed toy bear. "Ayel. Did you hear another voice?" The Romulan man who grabbed Jim shook him back and forth. Seeing no reactions, he turned to Spock with suspicion. "Who were you talking to?"  
   
"There are no other people here." Spock answered calmly. He tried to struggle, but the other Romulan Ayel kept an iron grip on him.  
   
The first Romulan with a roaring voice was staring at Spock. "Well well, look what we’ve found. The Ambassador’s son playing along in a junkyard, talking to his Teddy Bear. This is no place for a good boy to play at, is it?”  
   
"I do not know you," Spock said.  
   
"But I know you, you are the son of Sarek."The Romulan grinned, revealing his sharp teeth. "Your father sent a report to the federation and made me and my folks all lose our jobs. That nosy old Vulcan.”  
   
Spock remembered his parents talking about the case at the dinner. His father was leading a science team to do researches on that planet. Their discovery about the Romulans was total accident. "You initiated an unauthorized mining of radioactive mineral. It was my father’s responsibility to report the illegal activity."  
   
"He was just trying to make trouble with us!" The Romulan scowled, "I know the Vulcans were all behind this!"  
   
"Nero, not in the open space. We are too exposed here," Ayel reminded him, "We have to act according to the plan.”  
   
"Bullshit! There’s no one here," The first Romulan, Nero answered rudely. Then he paused. "But we do have a plan. I'll make him know what’s the taste of regret."  
   
They dragged Spock back to the center of the platform where there was an abandoned little room. Nero tied Spock’s hands behind his back and wrapped the rope to a rusty pipe.  
   
"Damn there is no signal inside. Ayel! "He said to the other tall man. "You watch the door. I'll send a message to the father. I can’t wait to see what it will look like on that hypocritical face.”  
   
Ayel nodded." Do not try to run away, you understand, kid? "He lifted his belt and exposed a phaser hanging on his waist. Spock kept silent and did not move. Nero dropped the Teddy Bear in the corner of the room and went out. The gate was closed in front of them.  
   
The sound of his heavy footsteps left the platform. The room was too dark, Spock could vaguely see Ayel pacing in the room. Finally, he sat down by a pile of abandoned tubes. There was some kind of burnt smell. A flash of sparkle lit the room.  
   
In this darkness of anxiety, Spock felt Jim quietly moving up. His cotton body gave him the advantage. Ayel, who was enjoying his weed, got completely unaware of his actions. Spock heard Jim reached behind him, and then there was a slight friction sound. Jim had apparently found a piece of broken glass or similar sharp items, and began to use his chubby little hands to cut the ropes on Spock.

"You're not going to succeed," he began to speak, trying to cover the noise Jim made, "My father will contact the police and you'll both be arrested.”  
   
Ayel grunted. "Well then he’ll never find you."  
   
Spock felt Jim had cut off the rope between him and the water pipe. Now he was working on the rope that tied his hands. But there was another problem: Ayel was blocking in front of the exit.  
   
Spock decided to make a move. He quietly squatted up. "They will go to my school. Many of the students know my plans after school today. It is easy to make conclusions about where I might have been.”  
   
Ayel sounded more impatient. "Aren't you talking too much for a little troublemak-"  
   
Jim suddenly jumped onto Ayel’s face, blocking his sight. The Romulan roared in anger and scare, tried to grab the back of Jim. Spock took the opportunity to stand up and rushed towards Ayel, crashing into his abdomen.  
   
Ayel let out a pain cry and stepped backwards. Spock pushed the door open with his shoulder and squeezed out. Ayel ran after him. He ripped Jim off his face. Stitches were torn apart form one of Jim’s arms. Ayel threw Jim on the ground and turned to Spock. He chased Spock on the narrow platform. The Romulan pulled out his phaser--  
   
"Spock, run!"  
   
Jim shouted.  
   
In a flashing red light, Spock saw -  
   
\- Jim once again jumped at the Romulan, just as the first time he had stood between Spock and those taller boys in the school bathroom, Jim stood between Spock and danger, completely forgotten that his own body was made of cotton and fabric, so fragile and vulnerable -  
   
-At the same time, Ayel realized who was attacking him for the first time. In a moment of shock he stepped on the wrong place, and the Romulan roared as he fell off the high tower-  
   
Spock stumbled forward, grabbed the edge of the platform to look down. From the height he saw Jim's body, which had been cut in half by the laser, was falling at a very slow speed. The cotton fallen out of his body was floating all over the place, like a small snowfall.  
   
Spock reached his hands into the air, trying to catch the cotton, as if he were picking up scattered pieces of chess, because Jim never liked to clean up after their game, and Spock was good at putting them back to order in the box, back to what they originally look like. But the cotton slipped from his hand, so he had to keep repeating the same movements. And Jim finally fell to the ground, like a real toy bear, lying there, motionless.  
   
Even from this height, he could see clearly with his Vulcan sight that inside Jim's chest there was no motor or microchip, no little miracle to explain his clumsy walk, his hoarse laugh, or the glowing light in his plastic blue eyes.  
   
Of course, Spock knew that there was no such thing as miracle.  
   
   
The police came soon. They escorted a badly injured Ayel into the police car, along with an angry Nero. Spock's parents had been attending a meeting in San Francisco. They were on their way back as soon as they got informed, but it would take them at least an hour to get back to the town. The police insisted on sending Spock to the town's clinic, although he was not harmed at all. Spock obeyed their arrangements, as long as they let him take Jim - or what was Jim-with him. Spock had climbed down the platform after the incident and collected the pieces of the Teddy Bear as much as possible.  
   
There was only one doctor named McCoy on duty in the clinic. He took over Spock, who neither spoke nor let go of Jim. Doctor McCoy gave him a few checks then put down his tricorder.   
"Lucky for you, kid, you’ve got nothing but a few bruises." He stood up. "I'm not a psychiatrist, but if you have insomnia, nightmares, or other signs of trauma in the next few days, I would suggest your parents to take you to San Francisco for further treatment."  
   
"I'm a Vulcan, doctor. Vulcans do not have those emotional symptoms." Spock said flatly.  
   
The doctor snorted. "I do not need a ten-year-old to tell me how to diagnose. Why don't you throw it away?" He pointed at what Spock was holding in his arms.  
   
Spock looked down at the fragments of Teddy Bear and didn’t answer. McCoy scratched his hair, gave out a frustrated sigh. "See, that 's why I can never get a psychiatrist's certificate.”  
   
He took Spock out of the treatment room and into a ward. "I need to report to the police. You can sit here for a while. Do not run around, or touch any of the equipment. If you see a kid in the next room, don’t bother, he has been asleep for a long time, and there’s no chance that he will wake up.”  
   
Spock didn’t try to argue that he will not mess with the equipment. He was really tired at this moment. "What happened to him?"  
   
“The kid drove his father's car off the cliff. He would’ve crashed into pieces, but fortunately a tree branch caught him. His head hit the rock during the fall, causing vascular congestion in the brain. He’s been unconscious for more than a year. " McCoy said, shaking his head at the door, “you kids all like running around and getting yourselves into trouble. What would your parents feel?”  
   
Spock looked at the door. For the first time he forgot about what had happened today. "Will he get better?"  
   
McCoy shrugged. He picked up the PADD, "I’ll be back in half an hour, and we’ll make a re-check to see if you can go home."  
   
Spock sat for ten minutes in front of the blank wall. Then he decided to go to see the boy.  
   
He sneaked into the room quietly, making sure he didn’t touch anything.  The Teddy Bear was carefully held in his arms.  
   
The boy had very light blonde hair and a pale face with a few freckles. His eyelashes were also blonde, casting light shadows on his cheekbones. He was quite still. Only the condensation on the oxygen mask and his slightly moving breast proved that he was sleeping.  
   
Spock looked at his patient card on the bedside. Jim T Kirk, age of ten.  
   
Spock's heartbeat was rising at an incredible rate. At the same time the boy slightly trembled, and then opened his eyes. His eyes were so blue that they were almost unreal.  
   
He looked drowsily at Spock. And then he spoke in a husky voice which had not been used for such a long time that it was almost unrecognizable. But Spock could hear his every single word clearly.  
   
"Why are your ears so pointy?"  
   
Spock swallowed hard.  
   
"My name is Spock."

 

 

 

 

-END-


End file.
